Ponies to Pokemon
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Twilight and her friends had turned into Pokemon. What is their reaction?


For three days, Twilight and her friends died in a car accident. Everybody mourns them many time that day. After a day later, the spirit decided to let Twilight and her friends return to Earth, but they can only come back as a different form. The spirit changed their body into animals or should I say Pokemon. They all landed in the middle of the forest. Twilight was the first to wake up. Her body had changed into a form of a mouse. Her ears and tail were pointy. She had a dark purple electric spot on both of her cheek. Her head is bald, but it does have fur. Her muzzles was even smaller than before. When she looked herself in the mirror, she screamed.

Twilight said, "What happened to me?"

Applejack said, "Twilight, keep it down there nilly."

Twilight looked at Applejack and she scream again.

Applejack said, "Twilight, what in tarnation are you screaming about?"

Twilight said, "Applejack, take a look."

Applejack look in the mirror and notice that her body had change. Her body was changed into a strange orange dinosaur with a flame on the back of her tail. Her mane is gone. Her teeth were smaller and her hat was missing. She also scream and said, "What in tarnation happen to me?"

Twilight said, "I don't know."

The two looked at Rarity and notice that her body was change as well. They both scream.

Rarity said, "Twilight, Applejack, darling, can you please keep it down? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep."

Applejack said, "Rarity, look at yourself."

Rarity open her eye, look at the mirror and notice that her body had change. She turned into a ball. The top part is white and the bottom part is red. The rest of her body were missing. She screamed and said, "What happened?"

Twilight said, "We don't know."

Applejack said, "I think it got something to do with that spirit."

Soon, they looked at Pinkie Pie and notice that her body had change as well. They all screamed.

Pinkie Pie said, "Huh? Who crack the party?"

Twilight said, "Pinkie Pie, your body is gone."

Pinkie Pie said, "What, don't be silly Twilight."

Pinkie Pie looked at the mirror and notice that her body had change into a puffy ball with big eyes and little big of hair. She scream for joy and said, "Wow, I look so cute."

Rarity said, "That the bad new darling."

Pinkie Pie said, "Well it not that bad. I think."

Later, Rainbow Dash woke up. She felt different. When she looked in the mirror, she scream. Her body was changed and shape like a turtle, with red shell on her back and a weird round face. Her feet and hands are smaller than they look.

Rainbow Dash said, "This is so uncool. What happened?"

Rarity said, "We don't know yet darling."

They all looked at Fluttershy, who body had also changed as well.

Rainbow Dash said, "Fluttershy, wake up."

Fluttershy woke up and she felt weird. When she look herself into the mirror, she notice that her body had changed. She screamed. Her body was shape like a fox. Her tail was pointy and she had hair growing out of her ear. Her taste bud was spicy.

Fluttershy said, "Oh goodness, what happened?"

Applejack said, "We don't know. We sort of change into different animals."

Twilight said, "Wait, I think I know what happened."

Rainbow Dash said, "What?"

Twilight said, "When we got to Heaven, our spirit decided to send us back to Earth in different form. We were back to life, but into this instead."

Applejack said, "What in the hay does that suppose to mean?"

Twilight said, "We've been changed into different animals."

Rainbow Dash said, "Alright, we get it."

Rarity said, "But, I don't wanna be in this body. I want my old one."

Pinkie Pie said, "It not so bad. Maybe we might enjoy it."

Rainbow Dash said, "Yeah, if we know what form of name we changed into."

Fluttershy said, "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but maybe I can figure out what we changed into."

Applejack said, "Well then tell us."

Fluttershy took a deep breath and said, "First off, we are all Pokemon. We have different power, move, and attack. Twilight Sparkle is a Pikachu who is an mouse electric type. She can make thunderbolt. Rainbow Dash is a Squirtle who is a turtle water type. Her attack will be water gun. Rarity is an Electrode who is a ball electric type who can explode. Applejack is a Charmander who is a dino fire type and that can use flamethrower. Pinkie Pie is a Jigglypuff who is a normal type Pokemon who can sing that can put anypony to sleep. As for me, I'm a Fennekin who is a fire type and can also use flamethrower as well."

Rainbow Dash said, "So, are you telling us that we turned into Pokemon."

Fluttershy said, "Yep."

Pinkie Pie said, "Is there a way to turn us back to normal?"

Twilight said, "No Pinkie. We can't like ask the spirit and ask them to change us back to normal."

Rainbow Dash said, "Well I don't wanna be a Pokemon. I wanna be a pony."

Rarity said, "Rainbow Dash darling, I think being a Pokemon is not a problem."

Rainbow said, "How am I suppose to do a Sonic Rainboom, cheer cloud in the sky, and join the Wonderbolt, IF I TURN INTO A NO GOOD VARMIT!"

Rarity said, "Rainbow Dash, please watch your tone."

Applejack said, "So, if we turned into Pokemon, what in the hay should we do?"

Twilight said, "Well, we could get different job."

Rainbow Dash said, "A Pokemon who work, seriously."

Pinkie Pie said, "I like the idea Twilight."

Fluttershy said, "So um, what job can we do?"

Twilight said, "Well, as an electric Pokemon, I can control power throughout all over Equestria."

Rarity said, "And I can help too right."

Twilight said, "Sure Rarity."

Pinkie Pie said, "Let see, if I'm a Jigglypuff, what can I do?"

Fluttershy said, "Um, you could be a singer?"

Rainbow Dash said, "Fluttershy, don't give her that idea."

Pinkie Pie gasped and said, "That is the most greatest idea EVER!"

Applejack said, "Where can she sing anyway?"

Twilight said, "You can sing in the town square and attract ponies for anything."

Pinkie Pie said, "And that is what I shall do."

Applejack said, "Okay, so let see, if I'm a fire type pokemon and I work at Sweet Apple Acres, what job can I do?"

Pinkie Pie said, "Well, you could turn every apples into hot apples."

Applejack said, "Why in the hay would I do that?"

Pinkie Pie said, "Well, let just say that if an apples is too cold in the winter time. If it get frozen, you can use flamethrower to warm it up."

Applejack said, "Pinkie Pie, apples do not froze in the winter, but you do have a point."

Rarity said, "And you might melt the apple and make hot apple tea."

Applejack said, "Gross, but fine. I'll do it."

Rainbow Dash said, "Okay, but what can I do? I can't fly knowing I'm a turtle."

Twilight said, "Well, you are a water type. You can still make rain."

Rainbow Dash said, "And how am I gonna do that?"

Twilight said, "We'll just ask some pegasi to take you to the cloud and you can use water gun on the cloud and make the rain."

Rainbow Dash said, "Hmm, I guess that would work. I'll do it."

Fluttershy said, "Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but what can I do? I'm a fire type."

Rarity said, "You can make hot bath for your animals friends."

Applejack said, "And you can help me with the apples."

Pinkie Pie said, "Also, you can help me with the baking."

Fluttershy said, "I guess I could. Alright."

Twilight said, "Then it settle. For now on, we have our new jobs as Pokemon."

So the six went back to Ponyville to start applying for their job. Twilight and Rarity soon took control of the electric factory to preserve power, Applejack started her own apple melting business, Rainbow Dash help many pegasi with the rain weather with her water gun, Pinkie Pie became the new pop singer of Equestria, and Fluttershy attend a different kind of caring by giving animals warm bath, cooking food with her flamethrower, and helping her friends as well. Soon, the ponies enjoy being Pokemon and it will carry on forever.

The End.


End file.
